Oliver Kim (Eden Rising)
Hands and Faces - The Used | Flashback="Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part I" "Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II" | Status=Alive | Age=24 | Place=London, England | Creator=TheLethalWeapon | Family=''Hiro Kim'' (father) Tamara Kim (mother) Dean Kim (brother) Winnie Reil (crush) Dwight Brash (friend) | Actor=Luke Pasqualino }} Oliver Kim is a recurring character in Eden Rising. Born to a Korean father and Italian mother in London, England, Oliver Kim was always an exceptional student. At the time of the outbreak, Oliver was a bullied year-12 student with dreams of handling guns, like his father Hiro, in the British Royal Navy. The day of the global outbreak, Oliver raided his father's gun cabinet and proceeded to massacre his classmates at school. Due to the chaos everywhere, he was able to get away from what he did scot-free and without any physical consequence. Oliver spent the first few years of the apocalypse on his own, with his whereabouts unknown. He returned home to find a note from his father, leading Oliver to Nico's farm and a reunion with his father. The secrets he carries from his two year absence seem to carry with him to this day, and he carries a necklace with the name "Sierra" on it; a memento that even his father doesn't recognize. After the raid of the farm, Oliver accompanied the survivors on a journey to Eden. The death of his father at the hands of The Serpent's pirate troop rocked him to his core and left him with a thirst for vengeance against the pirates, leaving Oliver unpredictable, and possibly dangerous. Personality A gun enthusiast, Oliver has always dreamed of serving in the Royal Navy like his father and brother before him. Another passion of Oliver's is acting, the stage being the only place in which he is comfortable showing and controlling his emotions. Having always been a target for bullies due to his strange mannerisms, his school experience has left him careless to the feelings of others. Always the introvert, Oliver's charming looks have usually been completely diluted when it comes to social interaction, because of his awkward and exceptionally steely personality. Oliver's dominant trait is his innate desire to be admired. This is fueled by his father's vocal disappointment in him for perceived failure, and his own personal feelings that he did not get a chance to choose his own destiny, resenting the lack of control in his life. He has spent his life hoping to learn something extraordinary about himself. Because of these qualities, if anyone is suited for this new world it's Oliver, where carrying guns and playing the hero is encouraged, and empathy is optional. History Pre-series= Oliver was a gun enthusiast and an amateur actor at his school theater, traits inspired by his admiration for his older brother Dean and his military service and secondary school acting career. Having stole guns from his father's cabinet, a tormented and ignored Oliver went to school the day of the outbreak, killing numerous classmates in a brutal school shooting. However, his initial plans for suicide to evade police ended up being moot as the people he killed began to reanimate. After feeling satisfied in his kills at the school, Oliver left. It is apparent that Oliver and his father Hiro did not arrive at Nico Francesci's farm together, as it was mentioned that there was a few years' absence of Oliver's presence where Hiro has no idea where he was or what he encountered. Hiro left his son a note at their house explaining that he would be going to Dean's naval base. It is as-of-yet unknown if Oliver received the letter. One of the few known relics of Oliver's time surviving the apocalypse away from his father is a necklace with the name "Sierra" on it, a memento that is obvious to Hiro as something he didn't have before the apocalypse. |-|Season 4= After a group of bandits attacked their camp once before, Oliver, alongside Dwight and Roz concocted a plan to get back at them. Oliver personally poisoned a stash of food behind everyone's back, and when the bandits returned and nabbed the food from them, they'd be lurching from food poisoning. So, when Dwight and Roz arrived at their camp at a nearby diner, despite their larger numbers, the pair were easily able to slaughter all of them one-by-one. Oliver was first encountered sneaking back into camp after a night away with Winnie's hunting dog, Skeeter, his hands covered in blood. He washed them off and encountered his father Hiro at the lake teaching Winnie how to fish. He brushed off his father's offer to help Winnie fish, dropping off the dog with the blonde and opting to go into the house to hang out with Dwight instead. Oliver became anxious to know if his involvement in their plan was kept on the down-low. Hiro tried to get out of Oliver where he was for all those years once again, but this seemed to be common practice, as Oliver would not budge. Later, Oliver accompanied Hiro and Dwight on a hunt. It became obvious that the young man was bonding more with Dwight than he was his own father, leaving Hiro a bit disappointed. Oliver approached Dwight that night after overhearing Dwight confess and take sole credit for the poisoning of the food that left Nico sick, something Oliver was responsible for, thanking him for taking the fall and strengthening their bond. That night, while both Dwight and Hiro slept, Oliver sneaked away with Skeeter and hunted down a huge boar. He brought it back, and shared a bonding moment with his father, who showed pride in his son's accomplishment. Killed Victims *Numerous count of infected *Numerous classmates, including: **KC **Joe *Numerous count of bandits *Kelly *Hiro Kim (before reanimation) Trivia *He and Dwight are the only members of the farm group to have flashbacks in both episodes of the two-part "Let's Deal the Cards Again" episodes. *In TheLethalWeapon's original pitch for the Oliver character, he was named "Brian". Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters